Realidades o sueños
by kotte.ELFgamer
Summary: Shikadai!- sintió que su madre lo despertaba como todos los días para ir a la Academia. Shikadai despertó, pero se encontró con una sorpresa. ¿qué hacía tía Ino en su casa tan temprano? Y ¿por qué traía el desayuno a su cama?


Este es mi primer fic, quería escribir acerca de esta pareja que es mi favorita desde que empezó Naruto, pero por decisión del autor no quedan juntos. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. y como leía por ahí en otros fanfics

Por un mundo con más shikaino.

Disfruten la historia.

Shikadai!- sintió que su mamá lo estaba llamando para desayunar, abrió perezosamente los ojos. Tenía que bajar rápido antes de que su madre subiera a despertarlo. Miró su habitación, algo raro estaba pasando, ¿por qué había otra cama en su pieza? ¿Era idea suya o su pieza era más grande?

¿Y por qué su mamá no ha gritado todavía?

Shikadai, despertaste- ¿qué hacía su tía Ino en su casa tan temprano? ¿Y por qué tenía una bandeja tan grande? ¿Era su desayuno?

¿tía Ino? - pregunto para que le dieran una respuesta.

Shikadai, ¿por qué me dices tía? Solo Chocho me dice así. ¿Estás bien?- sintió que se preocupaba por él.

Sí, estoy bien, o eso creo.- trató de pensar si esto era una broma o algo.

Está bien, ayúdame a despertar a tu hermano.- dijo dejando la bandeja en el escritorio y dirigiéndose a la otra cama.

Inojin- hablo calmadamente la Yamanaka- cariño despierta. Es su primer día en la Academia- Decía Ino mientras sacaba las sábanas de la cabeza.

Shikadai estaba en shock, inojin? Su hermano? Claro que quería a su amigo como su hermano, pero no eran hermanos o sí?

Mamá?- pregunto Inojin- ¿papá?

El vago de su padre está abajo, dijo algo de que era muy problemático que le subiera el desayuno.- mientras acercaba la bandeja a la cama de los chicos, este gesto permitió que Shikadai pudiera ver a Inojin, quedó sorprendido desde cuando su amigo tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos café? ? Y sus facciones se parecían más a las de tía Ino que al tío Sai. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Inojin? Que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué tienes el pelo negro? ¿No que era rubio?- preguntó acercándose a su cama.

Cariño, ¿seguro que estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Ino. Con la bandeja en la mano.

Emm no lo sé- respondió mirando a su amigo.

Hermano, aquí el único rubio eres tú, acuérdate risitos de oro- le respondió Inojin riendo.

Qué??- gritó y salió corriendo al baño, se miró al espejo y se asustó, desde cuando el tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos celestes como la tia Ino ¿Acaso era una broma? Y sus facciones no cambiaron sólo el color aunque las facciones de sus ojos que eran parecidas a su mamá, ya no están. Ahora es igual a su padre pero con los colores de la tía Ino.

Cariño, ¿pasa algo malo? - Ino se acercó a él. ¿Tienes fiebre? Puso su mano sobre la frente. Un cariño familiar se apoderó de Shikadai.

Sí, ¿desde cuándo tengo el pelo rubio? ¿Esta es una broma de Inojin? ¿Acaso lo estas ayudado tía Ino?

¿Tía Ino? Shikadai háblame con respeto, que soy tu madre- Le dijo sería, pero preocupada. ¿Quieres hablar con papá? - Preguntó muy preocupada.

¿Madre? ¿Papá? - Seguía pensando Shikadai.

Ya ya ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo ? Entró a la habitación Shikamaru Nara.

¡Papá! - Inojin saltó de la cama y lo abrazó. Shikamaru sonrió al ver este gesto y le devolvió el abrazo.

Shikadai piensa que le estamos haciendo una broma con mamá, incluso la llamó tía Ino - Le contesto rápidamente Inojin a su padre.

Shikamaru se fijó en su otro hijo que estaba con Ino. Miró a su esposa que estaba preocupada y entendió con su mirada que era por Shikadai.

Amor, ¿podrías bajar con Inojin a tomar desayuno? Estaré hablando con Shika. ¿Está bien? - Preguntó el Nara para hablar con su otro hijo.

Ino entendió la indirecta. Besó a Shikadai en la frente, luego se acercó a Inojin y le dijo: Inojin bajemos mejor al comedor así desayunamos juntos mientras vemos tu programa favorito que lo repiten a esta hora. Mientras tomaba la bandeja. ¡Los esperamos abajo! Exclamó Ino, mientras que su mirada se conectaba con la de Shikamaru, de esta forma todo quedó claro para ellos. Tsk problemática- se le salió de los labios a Shikamaru.

Mientras Inojin gritaba: sí, podré ver Hora de aventura!!! Y bajaba antes que su madre. Ino en la puerta de los chicos, le responde a su esposo; te escuché nara. A lo que Shikamaru responde besándola en los labios.

Shikadai queda petrificado ¿su papácon tía Ino?

Shikamaru cierra la puerta y se acerca a Shikadai. Hijo, ¿estás bien? Pregunta.

¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Lo estoy? ¿Desde cuándo estás con tía Ino? ¿Acaso escapaste para engañar a mamá? ¿Y yo?¿Por qué soy rubio? ¿Y mis ojos verdes? ¡¡¡Ahora son celestes!!! ¿Acaso es una broma padre? - Explotó Shikadai.

Shikamaru lo miró y no sabía que responder. Así que empezó por cada una de las interrogantes de su hijo.

Se nota que no estas bien, pero primero, no es tu tía, es tu madre. Estamos juntos desde que estábamos en el mismo equipo, pero nos casamos después de la cuarta guerra ninja. No engañó a tu madre, la amo. Tu eres nuestro hijo y mellizo de Inojin. Eres rubio porque saliste a tu abuelo y madre. Ojos verdes no se de donde los podrías sacar, pero los ojos de tu madre son celestes. Y no es una broma, tu madre quería que su primer día en la Academia fuera fantástico, por eso el desayuno y todo eso. Lo bueno es que comenzó temprano, así que no llegarán tarde. Explicaba el Nara mayor a su hijo.

Shikadai estaba en shock ¿tía Ino su mamá? ¿y su mamá Temari? ¿Dónde está?

Así que preguntó . ¿Y Temari?- Dijo Shikadai receloso. Shikamaru lo miro sorprendido,porque le hablaba de Temari.

¿Temari San? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? - Preguntó Shikamaru

Ella es mi mamá y tu mi papá, contesto al fin - el pequño Nara.

Shikamaru se sorprendió y comenzó a reír.

Que cosas dices, bajemos a desayunar. Y para que sepas Temari san está casada con un ninja de su aldea y tiene tres hijos. Tú no eres uno de esos. Vamos bajemos. Dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la pieza.

Que no tenía a su mamá, pero si ella es su mamá. Pensaba triste Shikadai mientras bajaba. Al llegar a la planta baja vio a su papá abrazando y hablándole al oido a su tía Ino mientras está preparaba la mesa. Shikadai se sorprendió, papá no hacía eso con su mamá. Se quedó parado en el marco hasta que Inojin lo vio y le dijo que se acercará para comer. Ante esto Ino se acercó y lo abrazó, Shikadai se sorprendió, pero de igual forma le devolvió el abrazo.

Y sonrió, si su mamá no era su mamá tía Ino podría ser una buena mamá para él.

Shikadai!!! Un grito lo despertó. Se sentó inmediatamente en su cama. Deja vu. Ese grito, era su mamá Temari. Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en su pieza y tenía una cama. Fue al espejo no era ¡¡rubio!! Tenía su look habitual. Uf! Pero y ¿tía Ino? ¿Y su papá? Bajo corriendo a verificar.

Temari se sorprendió al verlo despierto y no en su cama. ¿Shikadai? Preguntó. ¡¡Mamá!! - exclamó Shikadai. Se acercó corriendo a abrazarla. Temari sorprendida le devolvió el gesto. ¿Y papá? Preguntó ansioso. Está revisando unos papeles en el estudio. No alconzo a terminar cuando su hijo corría hacia esa dirección. Aún sorprendida se dirigió a la cocina. Debía terminar el desayuno. Siguió pensando en su hijo.

Papá! Interrumpió Shikadai a Shikamaru.

Mmmm? - Dijo el Nara despegando los ojos de unos papeles

Estás acá en casa!! - Dijo el pequeño y lo abrazó. Claro que sí, ¿dónde no? Introgado le preguntó.

Es que tuve un sueño muy extraño - comenzó diciendo Shikadai para seguir contándole su sueño.

Y pensé que no sería tan malo tener a tía Ino como mamá. Terminó el pequeño Nara. Mirando a su papá para ver si había algo en su rostro.

Shikamaru sólo respondió: menos mal que era un sueño. Así que tranquilo. Mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora y acariciaba la cabeza.

Shikadai pensaba lo mismo. Papá, igual no me molestaría ser hijo tuyo y tia Ino, aunque eso signifique que sea rubio. Pero no le cuentes a mamá se podría poner triste. Ella siempre será mi madre, aunque reconozco que la otra idea no me desagrada. Dijo esto y salió del despacho, debía cambiarse y desayunar.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado, quizás en un mundo paralelo si alcanzaba a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos a tiempo. Qué pensaría Ino de ese sueño. Y siguió trabajando, sin dejar de pensar en que el sueño de Shikadai podría haber sido un maravilloso futuro junto a su problemática número uno.

Bueno, quería escribir un ShikaIno, y salió esto. Si bien hubiera sido maravilloso que Ino fuera madre de los hijos del Nara, no puedo dejar de lado que Temari es su mamá y que Shikadai la va amar siempre por eso.

No me maten y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
